Raindrops
by Phoenix Of Hope
Summary: 17 year old Lily runs off into the rainstorm to find peace, what she finds, is entirely different.


"Raindrops" By Ricca  
  
17- year old Lily Evans was sitting on her window seat in her dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. She had been there for a good hour now, watching the swirling clouds as the thunderstorm approached Hogwarts. From her lofty perch in one of the taller towers of Hogwarts, Lily was mesmerized by the moody sky, the purples and blues colliding and melting together.  
  
A fork of lighting flickered as if it had been a snake's tongue, lashing out against the blackened sky. The light illuminated the dark room the redhead was occupying, reflecting off of her dark liquid green eyes. Lily closed her eyes and listened to the pounding of heavy raindrops falling upon the window pane. She was lonely, unhappy, much like the thunderstorm itself. Lily could understand it, how it is ever changing, never the same. The moon peaked out from beyond a cloud, spreading its silver rays upon the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Standing up, Lily exited her dorm, the tower, the castle. Not bothering to put up her hood, Lily sat on the stone steps that lead to the front doors to Hogwarts, getting soaked by the rain that was coming down in a downpour. The rain rolled down her face, absorbed into her clothes, and cleansed her soul. Wet through and through, the sopping girl sat on the hard cold stone steps, not thinking, not feeling, just being.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing out here?" Someone had followed Lily outside, and was now calling to her from the shelter of the castle doors. Lily didn't bother to turn around, she knew the voice; it was who else, but James Potter. Gazing at the stormy sky, Lily said nothing and stood. Throwing a look behind her, she walked to the lake upon the grounds. No longer calm as it usually was, the lake at Hogwarts was filled with ripples and waves, the raindrops forming their impression upon the water.  
  
"Lily- why do you run?" James laid a hand on her shoulder. Lily was startled, she hadn't expected him to follow her into the rain. She looked into his piercing blue eyes, shrouded by shadow, and spoke.  
  
"I do not run. I go where I please." For seven years now, Lily had been cruel to James, a boy helplessly in love with her. Every since he had first met her, James had loved Lily. For him, it was true love at first sight. For Lily, all she saw was arrogance and pigheadedness. Feeling the passion burn in the pit of her stomach, Lily met James's eyes, and took a step back, releasing her from his touch.  
  
"Lily, you're shivering."  
  
"Go inside James." Lily tore her eyes from his, and sat on the muddy bank, her glance fixed upon a point across the lake.  
  
"Its beautiful out." James didn't give up, he place himself next to Lily, letting the rain soak him through.  
  
"So it is."  
  
"Lily- look." James held a flower out to her, he had picked it from the ground next to him- he was seated by a patch of delicate white flowers, no bigger than his pinkie nail. The flower shone in the moonlight, reflecting the lightning and occasionally the moonbeams when an opening in the clouds found the moon. The rain let up, it was merely dripping now. Drops clung to the flower's white petals, glowing silver with reflection.  
  
Lily said nothing, again, but gently touched the flower, her finger tips grazing James's hand as she took it from him. The wind picked up and blew about them, freezing the pair to the bone.  
  
"Its beautiful." Lily whispered, admiring the flower. Sometimes, just sometimes, James could and would surprise her, giving her some treat that her heart desired- a pretty flower, a kind word, a soft look. But this was never often, James wasn't always perfect. Most times, Lily felt he was perfectly awful, loud, crude. But sometimes, just sometimes, he would surprise her.  
  
"And so are you." James brushed a wet curl that had been pasted against her cheek. Lily turned her head away, so he couldn't prolong his touch.  
  
"James." Lily hated how he had such control over her, her emotions. She loved him, she hated him. Whatever she felt, Lily would never, could never win. It just wasn't possible, James would always be James, not [I]James[/I], the one she loved.[I]James[/I] would follow her into the rain; [I]James[/I] would find something truly beautiful to show her; [I] James[/I] never had a harsh word to say. But James would never, could never be [I]James[/I].  
  
"Lily." At this moment, he was [I]James[/I]. [I]James[/I] who would take care of her; [I]James[/I] who would not laugh; [I]James[/I] who understood and could relate to her. Lily was alone otherwise, so very alone. Lily tilted her head to the side, towards James, viewing the world at a slant.  
  
"Lily." James lifted her chin, facing her towards him, peering into the eyes he loved so much. Lily seemed to recoil, at first to his touch, then relaxed. She was a frighten rabbit, eyes darting this way and that, never at what she feared: him. He studied her face, as she looked to the lake, not wanting to move, and yet not wanting to look at him.  
  
"Lily." He said her name again. Again, again, again. The rain picked up, and great drops, seemingly elephant sized ones, fell, as hard as stone, pummeling their faces, their bodies. Neither of them noticed, or cared about the icily cold rain that washed over them, running down their faces in torrents. Higher he lifted her chin, she was forced to look at him, meet his eyes.  
  
She looked deep into him, more than anyone had done so before. James had the sensation that there wasn't anything she couldn't find in his eyes. Before he thought about what he was doing, he kissed her, deeply, passionately; like how he felt, like how she felt.  
  
And with their kiss came an understanding, an understanding of love, life, and happiness. It is only what you make it, and you must seek to find it- it may not be as far away as you thought. 


End file.
